The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Pyrotechnic inflators for vehicle airbags typically have an initiator that combusts very rapidly to produce heated ignition gas. The ignition gas typically causes ignition of a generant stored adjacent to the initiator. In turn, the generant generates the main portion of the inflation gas to inflate the airbag.
Various arrangements may be used to distribute heated ignition gas to a generant. In one example, an ignitor tube distributes gas from a squib to generant disclosed in a generant bed. One suitable arrangement is shown and described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,655. U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,655 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While conventional gas generation devices, including the arrangement shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,655, have proven to be adequate for their intended purposes, continued advancement in the relevant field remains desirable.